Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Dark Neko17
Summary: Kagome is the unpopular girl of her school. She gets asked by the hottest and most popular guy in school to help him plan out a christmas concert. Will she agree? Will there be love in the air? read to find out. Oneshot. Merry Christmas all. SessKag


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I wish I did.

Note: Merry Christmas everyone! I'm still looking for a good title for my sequel to New Changes. I haven't started writing it yet, I'm kind of taking a relaxing break from writing as I think of a title and so on, but I thought I'd write this so you knew I wasn't gone. I'll start writing the sequel soon. I'd like to dedicate this story to someone very special who passed away while I was working on this story on the 23rd. My uncle Lloyd who is my grandpa's brother. I didn't know him very well, but I still loved him very much.

**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

Kagome frowned as she watched her classmates pour into the classroom for their first class. As they came in and walked by her they talked to each other and made plans for getting together for the Christmas holidays. No one even turned their head or gave her a second glance, but that was the price to pay for being a high achiever in school instead of worrying over looks and popularity. She had been brought up that a good education was important if you wanted to get by in life, but failed to mention it may cast you as an outcast amongst your peers. She sighed. She wished for once she could be included and invited to Christmas party with lots of people, but she knew that same as last year her own get together would consist of her mother, her little brother, her grandfather, Sango and Sango's boyfriend Miroku. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the strong aura of youkai before seeing a group enter.

They were the popular crowd and not because they were youkai. Every one of them looked like they were sent from the gods above and they knew it. If you weren't friends with them you were nobody. There was a wolf demon named Kouga, his girlfriend Ayame, his best friends Hakkaku and Ginta. Then there was a half demon named Naraku, his brother Onigumo, his girlfriend Kagura, and Kagura's sister Kanna. Finally there was a human named Kikyo who only got into the group because she dated the half demon, Inuyasha, whose brother was the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru and leader of the whole group. Sesshoumaru rarely spoke or got involved in anything the group did, but he was considered the hottest youkai in the school, which made him leader of his crowd of friends.

Kagome at one point in her life had dreamed of being invited to join their group, but she had known it would never happen for they were too stuck up to even notice any others who were not rich and beautiful like them. She was the opposite of them and she was not ashamed of it either, but it still did not stop the desire to be accepted on some level. Shaking her head she brought herself out of her depressing thoughts before she realized someone was standing beside her desk. Turning her head she was surprised at who she saw that she merely just stared at him.

"Kagome; isn't it?" she nodded "as you may have heard I am going to be in charge of the Christmas concert this year. Unfortunately I do not know many of the Christmas songs that are sung by humans and seeing as how you are the high achiever in this school I thought to request your knowledge"

"Help you with the concert?" she asked, quietly.

He gave a nod "that is correct"

She couldn't believe it; he was asking her to help him instead of his friends. She quickly turned her head down to her desk "I don't think I'm one you should be asking, I mean, what can I help you with?"

"I only know a small few of the songs that are sung, I'm sure you know far more than I do" he replied.

She blushed at the compliment he gave her, this conversation was taking longer than she ever thought would happen with him so close to her…or the fact he was even willing to talk with her where classmates could see them "wouldn't Kikyo be better for the job? She's human and probably knows the songs as well as me"

"Perhaps, but she isn't a very organized person" he answered "I want someone who knows what to do and how to organize things. I know from excellent grades that you are such a person and therefore best suited for the job" she looked up at him "if you agree to do this I know it will take up much time from your studies, but we can work something out so it does not affect your grades" he glanced as he saw the teacher enter "I will expect your answer by the end of school today"

Kagome watched in shock as he started to walk away to join his group of friends. He just asked her to help him with the concert. That she was best suited for the job than any of his friends. She felt somewhat proud of that fact and couldn't help, but smile as she started to concentrate on what the teacher was discussing.

S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S

As the ending of school approached, Kagome began to wonder if he was actually serious about wanting her to help him with the Christmas concert. She had had 3 other classes with him and not once did he look in her direction or even speak with her. It was like she didn't exist. She was beginning to think he wasn't serious about asking her and that maybe it was just some trick. She wouldn't be surprised if it was.

Hearing the final bell, she got up to leave when she was approached "have you given it any thought?"

She jumped a little at the unexpected presence before regaining herself "yes, but before I give my answer you said that we could work out ways so that I don't fall behind in my studies. What are your ideas?"

He gave a nod "I had a feeling you'd like to know those answers and have already thought of a solution" he looked straight at her "the drama teacher, Mr. Yokozi, has given be permission to use his classroom at the beginning of school, lunchtime, and as well as after school. The music teacher, Mrs. Lacuna, has said that when we do auditions we may use her room as well as she will practice with whoever we get to do the songs. So you will not have to give up much of your time after school"

Kagome smiled and nodded "alright then, I'll help"

He gave a barely noticeable smile "very well then, I thank you Kagome, say we take tomorrow's lunch hour to begin preparations?"

She nodded "alright then tomorrow at lunch …Sesshoumaru"

The next day at lunch, Kagome made her way down the hall towards the drama room where Sesshoumaru said he'd be. She was a little nervous about this whole thing. What would people think if they knew she was helping THE Sesshoumaru on the Christmas concert event? She could already think of it. The girls would be jealous since he was the hottest guy at school, though while she did think of him as good looking, she didn't see what the big fuss was. He was a person like everyone else. The guys would probably think she was just trying to get in his good graces to become part of the 'in' crowd.

Shaking her head of the rumors that could possibly fly because of a popular and nobody hanging out together, she entered the drama room. There she saw Sesshoumaru already sitting and waiting for her.

He looked at her "so where shall we begin?"

She took a seat across the table from him "well knowing how long the concert is going to be will help, I already have some songs picked out. Everyone should know them to some extent"

He gave a nod "very well then. The concert is said to be roughly two hours. What songs do you have in mind?"

Kagome opened a small binder which she had brought with her "the traditional ones like O Little Town of Bethlehem, Oh Come All Ye Faithful, We Wish you a Merry Christmas, The First Noel, The Little Drummer Boy, We Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause, Old Toy Trains, Santa Clause is coming to Town, Deck the Halls, Christmas without You, And Winter Wonderland"

He listened to her list and nodded "I'm afraid I haven't even heard of half of these and have no idea how they go"

"Most of them are very easy. Old Toy Trains is basically the same chorus for the song, same with Mommy Kissing Santa Clause"

He raised an eyebrow "and you know these songs off the top of your head?"

She nodded "of course, I grew up listening to them"

"Sing one for me to hear" he requested, though it sounded like more of a demand.

Kagome looked at him startled. She had never spoken with him before until yesterday and already he was asking her to sing in front of him "I don't have a very good singing voice, I think someone with a voice should sing them for you to truly enjoy the song"

He narrowed his eyes at her "or is it that you don't like to sing in public?"

"That as well" she answered, beginning to feel uncomfortable in his presence.

He shook his head slightly "it is just you and me, I want to hear how some of these songs go. It will help in our decision to decide who is best to play these songs. Sing one for me, no one will know and I will speak of this to know one. What happens in here stays in here"

Kagome turned her head away in hopes to hide the blush that was rising. She had never sung by herself before with someone watching. Anytime she sang was in a group with her family. She heard him clear his throat and knew he must be getting in patient. Taking a deep breath to relax herself she began "I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause, underneath the mistletoe last night, she didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peep. She thought I was tucked up in my bedroom, fast asleep. Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Clause, underneath his beard, so snowy white; oh what a laugh it would have been if daddy had only seen, mommy kissing Santa Clause last night" as she finished she opened her eyes to look at him. For sure he would ridicule her about her horrible voice.

What was only a few minutes felt like hours before he finally spoke "You have a very lovely voice, Kagome"

Her eyes widened in surprise as she quickly looked at him "uuh, t-t-thank you"

"I take it know one has ever complimented you on your voice" he stated

She shook her head "well no, the only time I sing is with my family"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod "you've never sang with your friends?"

Kagome reached into her bag to pull out her lunch "well no, I don't have many friends. I just have Sango and her boyfriend Miroku"

He raised an eyebrow "how is it that some with such high achievements has barely any friends"

She looked at him and frowned before staring at the table "I had to sacrifice my social life in order to become a high achiever and instead concerned myself more with my studies than making friends" there was a bit of silence before she spoke again "this is getting a little off topic, shouldn't we be concentrating more on the concert than my life?"

He nodded "you are correct, forgive me for asking such personal questions and if I have made you uncomfortable. When do you think we should hold the auditions?"

Kagome looked up at him, happy to have the change of topic "I think as soon as possible would be best. The more time they have to practice the better. We can put up posters about the auditions as well as have the principal mention it during his morning speech. I can make the posters up tonight and we can put them out tomorrow and hold the auditions in about a week and a half to give people time to decide and pick something they would like to sing"

He gave another nod "that sounds like the best choice, but we will make the posters together at my place"

S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S

Kagome paced near her locker in complete nervousness. She couldn't believe she agreed to this. What was she thinking when she agreed to go to his place to work on the posters. Though when she thought back on it, she didn't really agreed since he kind of stated she'd be there and he'd meet her by her locker. She watched as students went to their lockers, gossiped about what they'd do after school instead of studying, laughed and joked around with their friends before leaving for the day. She frowned as she watched the scene play out in front of her. Forever on the sidelines to watch as a life passes her by. How badly she wished Miroku and Sango went to the same school as she did then maybe it wouldn't bother her to watch the groups laugh and talk with each other.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked directly behind her.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as she quickly whirled around to see Sesshoumaru standing just behind her. She saw him staring at her before she quickly remembered his question "uum, yes I'm fine, thank you"

He stared at her a moment "are you ready to go then?" she nodded "then follow me" and follow she did; all the way to his very expensive looking sports car.

Arriving at his house, Kagome followed him inside. His home was very spacious and she wondered who all lived there. There seemed to be enough room for at least 30 people to live in the house easily. She glanced at all the paintings on the wall and how nicely the furniture was done. She followed him up the marble staircase and blushed when she realized he led her to his room.

Inside his room looked very…professional. He had a double bed in the corner with a nightstand. Across from that he had a computer and printer set up and even had a small chair near by. It was very neat and tidy, not a single item out of place and she couldn't help, but blush that she was standing in a boy's room. She never had except for her brother's, but that didn't count.

"You have a very nice room, Sesshoumaru" she spoke quietly.

The taiyoukai just walked in, placed his school bag on his bed and then went to his computer. There was silence as he turned on the computer and got everything set up before facing at her with stare that made her want to leave the room because she was sure her face was red "are you uncomfortable?"

"No" was her shy reply.

"I believe you are"

"What makes you think that?" she asked quietly in her defense, though she knew he was right. She was uncomfortable.

He stood up and walked over to her "for the simple fact that since you've entered by room you've been exceptionally quiet, you've hardly moved, and there is a light red staining your cheeks" he stopped in front of her and lifted a hand to her cheek to gently stroke it "is this your first time being in a man's room?"

Kagome felt her cheeks burning redder as she felt him stroke her cheek and whispered "no". Why was he doing this? He was the most popular guy in school and she was nobody. He wouldn't even be remotely curious in her. Would he? No, no he wouldn't. He was Sesshoumaru, a future taiyoukai of the western lands, most popular guy in school. He wouldn't be interested in a girl like her who was nobody and no where near as rich as him. So he must be doing this to play with her mind. It was just some sick joke that him and his friends we're going to play on her. Watch her become like the many other girls before embarrassing her in front of the whole school.

"I mean besides your little brother's room" he brought her from her thoughts "is this your first time being in a man's room who is not related to you?" at her silence and turn of her head he smirked "I thought so. Answer me this, Kagome," he placed his hand under chin and raised her head to face him "have you ever had a man this close to you before? Or perhaps kiss you?"

Her eyes widened and she immediately took a step back. Unable to look at him, she stared at his carpet "I don't see where my personal life is going to help make the posters"

She felt him take a step back "forgive me, you are correct, I was merely curious" he walked back to the computer "I have never met a girl who cheeks turn red as often as yours do"

"There's a first for everything" she answered as she regained herself and went to take a place by his side, but making sure to put some distance between them and then getting to work "now for the poster we should have it titled Christmas Concert Auditions along with the date and time of the auditions. Christmas songs would help us pick who should sing what song so we should encourage them to want to sing them at auditions"

He nodded "I agree. I also think that with the principal giving the announcement we should hand at least 5 posters throughout the cafeteria, at least 2 in the drama and music room, a few along the hallways by the gym and art room. The rest can be spread out amongst the rest of the halls"

Kagome nodded "I like that idea. How many should we make?"

"Hey Sesshoumaru, have you seen" the voice paused as Inuyasha entered the room and noticed there was two instead of one in the room "oh I didn't realize you had a company"

Sesshoumaru nodded "Inuyasha this is Kagome, she is a student in our school and is in a few of our classes, and Kagome I'm sure you've seen my brother a few times"

Inuyasha walked into the room and looked at her "oh I remember you; you're that nerd with all the perfect grades aren't you?"

She frowned at the 'nerd' comment "I assure you my grades aren't perfect, but yes I am the girl with the highest grades in the school"

"Keh, if your grades are higher than Sesshoumaru's or anyone else in the school that about as close to perfect as your gonna get" he stated.

"Inuyasha" his brother voiced "what is it you wanted?"

The hanyou blinked a moment "oh yea I was wondering if you've seen where dad left the keys to the car. I need to go pick up Kikyo for our date" he grinned "I know why don't you and Kagome join us? It could be a double date"

"Kagome is only here for a short time and we have work to do for the auditions for the Christmas concert" the youkai mentioned.

S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S

Kagome frowned as she listened to another girl audition for a part in the concert. They had listened to about 10 people already and out of 10 only found 3 worth a part in the concert. This girl sounded like a scratched cd. On top of that the concert was going to be in 2 weeks and Christmas was only a few days after that.

"I've heard enough" Sesshoumaru interrupted "thank you for your time"

The girl nodded and left and Kagome turned and looked at him "okay so we can have Kikyo and Ayame sing 2 songs. I think Mommy Kissing Santa Clause and Old Toy Trains would suit them"

He gave a nod "I agree and Bankotsu can sing Little Drummer Boy"

She smiled and nodded "yes, he had a very nice voice; maybe he could also sing Santa Clause is Coming to Town?"

"I feel that might be a good choice with the way these auditions are going" he looked at her "perhaps if we find anymore they should also sing 2 songs. It won't be many people singing in the concert, but it will have to do"

"Well we're going to have the choir sing in the background as well so I don't think many would really care if they see some of the same people sing a different song"

He gave a nod as he wrote who was singing what song "what songs are we going to have as are final songs?"

She thought for a moment "I was thinking Deck the Halls, Winter Wonderland, and finish off with We Wish You a Merry Christmas"

He nodded "that would be nice. I feel you should sing a song as well"

She stared at him in shock "m-me? Why me? Why not someone who's not me?"

He stared back at her "because you have a very nice voice and I feel you should be in the concert" he moved in so he was just an inch away from her face "as well as I feel you should come my Christmas party which is on the 23rd and perhaps dinner at my place on the 25th ?"

Kagome could feel the blush rising to her cheeks and quickly turned her head "why would you want me to come? I'm not popular like your friends and I won't know anyone there"

She felt him turned her head with his finger and waited till she looked him in the eyes "because you're intelligent unlike the many other girls who flaunt themselves at me as well as I find you attractive. I have for a long time now and I feel I should express that feeling"

Kagome quickly stood up. This was fast. Very fast and very unexpected. He had never looked her and never spoke to her before until he confronted her about the Christmas concert. Now he was saying he's had feelings for her for awhile now? "How come you've never spoken to me before? Or shown that you had some kind of interest?"

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked up to her "I do not show my feelings for anyone. Even my brother thinks I have no interest in anyone and I was waiting for the right moment to approach you" he raised his hand to gently stroke her cheek "when I was asked to do this concert I used it so I could have the chance to be near you"

She stared at him confused "w-why? I don't understand. I'm not special"

He let a rare smile show as he moved himself so he was up against her and placed his hands on her waist "you are special, Kagome…to me. I do not care for girls who paw at me; they are all the same to me. I grew use to no matter what school I went to every girl would try and gain my attention, except when I came here, I noticed one girl who did not. She never tried to gain my attention. It's what attracted me to her..." he leaned closer to her "to you" and sealed those words with a kiss.

S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S

_Concert time_

Kagome smiled as she watched Kikyo and Ayame finish their song and before sending Bankotsu to do his. She was glad they finally found others for the songs. She ended up getting her friends to sing a song each. It took a bit of convincing, but they soon agreed. She was taken from her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms circle around her from behind and she felt her smile grow. After he made it clear he wanted no other girl that day during auditions she felt she had no choice, but to agree. She couldn't be happier. It felt nice to have someone in her life. He picked her up from home in the mornings and walked her to all her classes. During lunch he brought her to his get away in the drama room where they sat and talked to get to know each other a little more. Around school the news spread fast that she, Kagome Higurashi was dating Sesshoumaru Taisho and he did not even try to hide it or deny it. It took her awhile to get use to him giving her attention and it still felt a little strange when he felt the need to hold her close or even kiss her in public, but she still loved it. She was brought from her thoughts when he brought his head close to her ear to whisper she was up. She gave a nod and took a deep breath before walking out on stage.

Taking a look around at the crowd she saw her family sitting there and quickly glanced back to see Sesshoumaru staring at her. She smiled as the music began and started to sing

"O Come all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant,

Come ye, O come ye, to Bethlehem.

Come and behold him, born the king of angels

O come, let us adore him

O come, let us adore him

O come, let us adore him

Christ the lord.

(Music)

Yea, Lord, we greet thee, born this happy morning;

O Jesus, to thee be glory given;

Word of the father, now in flesh appearing

O come, let us adore him

O come, let us adore him

O come, let us adore him

Christ the lord

O come, let us adore him….Christ… the lord"

Walking off stage she heard the people clap their enjoyment and smiled as she walked up to Sesshoumaru who held out his arms. She gladly walked into them and let him hold her tight before he backed up so he could lean in to steal a kiss "you were beautiful Kagome, now we still have a concert to finish" she nodded and asked a girl by the name of Kirara to go out to sing her song. Kagome enjoyed listening to the song while resting in the taiyoukai's arms.

"City sidewalks, busy sidewalks

Dressed in holiday style

In the air there's a feeling of Christmas

Children laughing, people passing

Meeting smile after smile

And on every street corner you'll hear

Silver bells, silver bells

It's Christmas time in the city

Ring-a-ling, hear them ring

Soon it will be Christmas day

Strings of street lights even stop lights

Blink a bright red and green

As the shoppers rush home

With their treasures

Hear the snow crunch

See the kids bunch

This is Santa's big scene

And all above this bustle

You'll hear

Silver bells, silver bells

It's Christmas time in the city

Ring-a-ling, hear them ring

Soon it will be Christmas day"

People applauded and Kagome sent the sent Kikyo and Ayame to sing their next song. She felt Sesshoumaru give her a squeeze and turned in his grasp to look at him before resting her head on his chest "the concert is turning out nicely, isn't it?"

"It is" he replied "your family is still coming for dinner on Christmas?"

She nodded "yes, Sango and Miroku were going to come, but Sango's parents insisted they have it at home so that Miroku can get to know her family more"

"You're coming on the 23rd as well?"

"Of course" she held him tighter and enjoyed his embrace "it's not often I get to spend Christmas that special someone"

He kissed her forehead "I must agree with you" and then looked behind him "Miroku, you're up"

Miroku gave a nodded and walked past them. But before he walked on stage he flashed Kagome a bright smile. One that let her know he was happy she found an important person to care for her. He stood in front of the crowd and listened for his cue as the music began

"O little town of Bethlehem,

How still we see thee lie

Above thy deep and dreamless sleep

The silent stars go by;

Yet in thy dark streets shineth

The everlasting light;

The hopes and fears of all the years

Are met in thee to-night.

O holy child of Bethlehem

Descend to us, we pray;

Cast out our sin and enter in,

Be born to us to-day.

O morning stars, together

Proclaim the holy birth

And praises sing to god the king,

And peace to men on earth.

(Music)

O hear thy sacred angels,

As faith holds wide the door

The darkness wakes, the glory breaks,

And Christmas comes once more"

When Miroku came back, Bankotsu was sent for his second song. Kagome smiled "you were great Miroku, I absolutely loved it"

"I thank you Kagome, I wanted to tell you earlier I thought you sang lovely as well"

She blushed "thank you" she still couldn't believe Sesshoumaru talked her into singing in front of a crowd. She saw Sango out of the corner of her eye "Sango, get ready, your up next"

Sango nodded "alright, I'll get Rin"

Kagome watched as her friend and another girl went out to sing. The song was a short one, but it was only a short song Sango would agree with.

Both Rin and Sango smiled as they began to sing

"I'll have a blue Christmas without you

I'll be so blue thinking about you

Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree

Won't mean a thing if your not hear with me

(Music)

I'll blue Christmas without you, that's certain;

And when that blue heart aches start hurting,

You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white

But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas"

As Sango and Rin left the stage Kagome had two other students named Shippo and Kohaku, who turned out to be Sango's brother, go out on stage and begin to sing

"The first Noel, the angels did say

Was to certain poor Shepards in fields where they lay

In fields where they lay keeping their sheep,

One a cold winter's night that was so deep

Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel

Born is the king of Israel.

They looked up and saw a star

Shining in the east; beyond them far;

And to the earth it gave great light,

And so it continued both day and night

Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel

Born is the king of Israel"

The two boys stayed out and Kikyo and Ayame joined them from the other side of the stage before Rin, Kirara and Sango joined them. Bankotsu and Miroku came out from the other side of the stage and Kagome looked and Sesshoumaru.

"Join us?"

He took her hand and raised it to his lips before placing a kiss upon it "of course" and followed her out to join the others.

The music started and every one began to sing and sway to the upbeat song.

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening

In the lane, snow is glistening

A beautiful sight

We're happy tonight

Walking in a winter wonderland

Gone away is the blue bird

Here to stay is the new bird

He sings a love song, as we go along

Walking in a winter wonderland

In the meadow you can build a snowman,

Then pretend that he is parson brown

He'll say: are you married?

We'll say: no man

But you can to the job when you're in town

Later on, we'll conspire

As we dream by the fire

To face unafraid,

The plans that we've made

Walking in a winter wonderland"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled as the musicians began a new tune for the final song.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Let your heart be light

From now on are troubles

Will be out of sight.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Make the Yule-tide gay

From now on our troubles

Will be miles away.

Here are as in the olden days,

Happy golden days of yore

Faithful friends who are dear to us

Gather near to us once more

Through the years

We all will be together

If the fates allow

Hang a shinning star

On the highest bough

And have yourself

A Merry Little Christmas Now"

As everyone clapped and cheered, Sesshoumaru took the mike that thanked everyone for coming and to have a merry Christmas. He turned, walked up to Kagome and placed an arm around her as he led her off stage. Backstage he turned her so she was facing him before kissing her passionately.

"Merry Christmas Kagome"

"Merry Christmas Sesshoumaru" she replied before leaning up to place her lips on his.

S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S

"Mommy that's too much kissing in that story" the little boy cried. He had silver hair and bright blue eyes. He was almost 6.

"But yet you always want to hear it" his mother replied with a smile.

The boy pouted his lips "that because I like to hear it"

She smiled "so do I" she stood up with him in her arms "but now it's time for bed or Santa won't be coming tonight"

"Is Santa really real, mommy?"

"Of course he is" she replied as she placed him in his bed "how else do you get presents with his name on it?"

He smiled "I can't wait to open my presents tomorrow"

She laughed "well you'll just have to"

The boy frowned "mommy, can you tell me the story again tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't you rather hear Christmas stories?" she asked.

"It is a Christmas story mommy and I like hearing it" he scrunched up his nose "but next time can we not have as much kissing near the end of it?"

She broke out laughing again "alright, we'll tone down the kissing" and started walking to the door.

"Wait mommy!" he cried as he sat up and waited for his mother to look at him "daddy hasn't come and said goodnight yet"

His father then entered the room "I was just waiting for the story to end before I said goodnight"

The boy smiled and laid back down "good night mommy"

"Good night my little Riku" answered his mother

"Good night daddy"

"Good night my son" his father answered and exited the room.

His mother turned off the light and closed the door a little before turning to her husband and pulled him close, which he happily accepted.

"You could have joined us if you were listening in"

He smiled "I prefer to listen from the door way as my son and his mother bond during bedtime stories"

She smiled "Merry Christmas Sesshoumaru"

He held her tighter "Merry Christmas Kagome" and pulled her in closer for a kiss.

And that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Write a review and let me know how you liked it. I like getting reviews. It gives me the incentive to want to write more stories. Okay so below this ending blurp here are the songs that were sung in the concert and who sang them. At least the ones I was listening to as I wrote them. I'll also have the links where I got the lyrics. Something you should know if you decide to download them and then read them with the lyric website I give you is….it's not completely accurate. It kind of jumps around or the singers added more to the song, but the songs are still wonderful. Okay so here's the list

_O Come all ye faithful- Amy Grant_

_Silver Bells- Frank Sinatra, Louis Armstrong, Bing Crosby_

_O Little town of Bethlehem- Garth Brooks_

_Blue Christmas- Loretta Lynn_

_The First Noel- Bing Crosby_

_Winter Wonderland- George Straight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas- Garth Brooks_

http://www.chebucto.ns.ca/ai251/xcarol.html


End file.
